Chapter 592
Summary In the castle on Kuraigana Island, Perona is crying desperately at the news regarding Moria's death during the battle at Marineford, given to her by an unknown person sitting on a throne. He asks her to leave, as her cry is bothering him, to which she replies that he should cheer her up and bring her some hot chocolate, as she's his guest. He coldly responds that she intruded his house while he wasn't there, and remarks that the newpaper isn't credible. He's finally revealed to be none other than Mihawk, as he tells the girl that at the very end of the battle, Moria was still alive. He then wonders what happened to him, as Perona starts crying and making answers again. The scene switches to the woods around the castle. Zoro is fighting a group of heavily armed and armored baboons, who are apparently deadly fighters, but not very intelligent, as one of them tries to heal a wound inflicted by the swordsman's blades with spit. The baboons are scared by Mihawk's sudden appearance. The world's strongest swordsman remarks that the boy hasn't gotten too far from the castle, and that the little boat he gave him is now unusable, having been destroyed by the big monkeys. Zoro angrily remarks that he'll use the boat's wood to help him swim, and that he must reach Luffy as soon as possible, as he did not know that his captain took part in such a huge battle and lost his brother, nor that such a huge battle happened at all. Mihawk remarks that his feelings are noble, but that "those guys" aren't weak: the baboons possess the capability of learning by observing human behavior, and the war that took place on the island 7 years ago taught the animals how to use weapons. He then invites Zoro back to the castle, but Zoro refuses, saying he is leaving the island. Mihawk snorts and tells the young swordsman to do as he wishes. The scene switches to Weatheria, where Nami is prisoner of the weather scientists, having tried to rob them. She calls Haredas, and when the old man appears, scolds him for being too noisy and tearfully remarks that she must reach Luffy, as she has read about Marineford's battle and Ace's death on a newspaper. She begs the scientists to let her go, to which they get touched and set her free. She rapidly grabs both Haredas and the goods she had stolen as she runs away, having feigned to cry. In the meantime on Karakuri Island, Franky, cladded in a heavy fur-lined coat and carrying a big firearm on his back, is running away from Marines and animal cyborgs. He recalls the inhabitants of the island telling him about a young Dr. Vegapunk being the pride and joy of the islanders, willing to help them, modifying the animals of the woods to do the labor and trying to develop an heating system, but wasn't able to finish his work because of his lack of funds and skills at the time. The inhabitants are still hoping for his return. Franky's guide mentions a self - destruction button in the laboratory that mustn't be pressed, and the cyborg remarks that he need to search the place for an ice breaking ship, in order to return to Luffy, as he have also heard the sad news. The scene switch back to Franky in the laboratory: he apparently escaped his pursuers, and he's now examining Vegapunk's blueprints, remarking that the technology needed to realize them would take 200-300 years to be developed. The Marines and cyborgs are still searching for him, and the citizens outside remark that one of those blueprints is priceless. Franky notices a large button with a skull on it and the writing "Danger" over it, and mistaking the symbol for a Jolly Roger, press it. That command activates the self - destruction protocol, and the laboratory is destroyed by a huge explosion. The narrator says that this event will be spread around the world as the "Nightmare in Barujimoa". Someone informs the Marine HQ of the incident via a Den Den Mushi. The scene switches another time, and now we are on Namakura Island. Brook is surrounded by his new friends, who thank him for creating a song that made them brave enough to fight with Longarm Tribe: the three bandits who kidnapped the girl are now closed in a cage. Brook encourages the cultists to rise up against the evil facing them even after he's gone. The skeletal musician then says he has learnt about Luffy's sad conditions as well, and he need to reunite with his captain. The Longarms commented that they wanted to bring some of the cultists to their land and make a show of them for money because of their single arm joints, to which Pekkori comments that he wants to make a show of them because of their two joints per arm. Brook states that that wouldn't be right, as it would make his friends not different from their enemies, and he orders the three to be freed, saying that should they cause troubles again, he'll come back and eat their hearts. The freed Longarms run away, saying they won't return, and just as Brook is saying the matter is over, he finds out he has been tied up and is being carried away by the three, who wants to make a show of him in their country, as a moving skeleton could make them rich. The cultists, instead of chasing them, prepare another summoning to save Brook. The musician encourages Luffy to think in his thoughts, as he cries out for his captain to help him. Characters Chapter notes *On the newspaper it is written that Moria is dead. However, this might be proven false. *The owner of the castle on Kuraigana Island is revealed to be Mihawk. *Kuraigana Island is inhabited by armed fighting baboons who learned how to fight during the conflict that took place on the island seven years prior to the current storyline. *Nami steals some equipment from Weatheria and makes her escape. *Franky destroys Dr. Vegapunk's lab which was regarded as a "world treasure". This news spread around the world and this incident was reported to Marine HQ. *Brook helps the cultists take down the Longarm Tribe, but ends up getting captured by them. Site Navigation